diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachnel Galdafei
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = in fortgeschrittener Ausbildung | Arsenal = Rachnel | Vorname = Rachnel | Nachname = Galdafei | Geburtsstadt = Menethil | Geburt = | Alter = 20 (31.10.) | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Magiersanktum Sturmwind | Größe = 1,58 m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Rotblond | Augenfarbe = Bernstein | Besonderheiten = Meist geht sie barfuß | Gesinnung = }} Aktueller Aufenthaltsort: Sturmwind (Stadt) Rachnel auf den ersten Blick ..."der kleine Drecksfuß"... "Träumerin" ... "Das Milchundhonigmädchen"... Rachnel hat in letzter Zeit eine schleichende Veränderung durchlebt. Enge Vertraute und Freunde wissen davon zu berichten. Selbst das verschmitzte Grinsen in dem runden Gesicht hat etwas vom Mädchenhaften verloren. Das Mädchen ist keine herausstechende Schönheit. Ihre kleine Statur (gerade mal 1,58 m) und das blasse, runde Allerweltsgesicht (weniger liebevoll 'Murlocgesicht' genannt) machen sie auf den ersten Blick im Gegenteil vielmehr unscheinbar. Das rotblonde Honighaar - in dem die alte zerzauste Feder seit längerem fehlt und das sich mittlerweile gepflegt präsentiert - und die runden Bernsteinaugen sind die einzigen Auffälligkeiten. Sie hat ihre Augen überall und scheint von fast allem um sich herum fasziniert. Den Mund schief gespitzt, die Augen groß, die Brauen mal hoch, mal tief, die Backen aufgeblasen... ihre Mimik ist so ausladend, dass man sie meist wie ein offenes Buch lesen kann, auch wenn ihr mit Konzentration hier erste Erfolge der Zurückhaltung gelingen. Rachnel im Detail ...VOM AUSSEHEN Die Wangen im blassen Mondgewicht gewinnen langsam an Kontur. Aber Ernsthaftigkeit steht dem Mädchen immer noch nicht, hübsch macht sie allein ein Lächeln, das gerne ansteckend wirkt. Die Augen sind etwas zu weit auseinander stehend, die Nase etwas zu undefiniert, die Wangen etwas zu pausbackig und das Haar zu platt, um sie in einer außergewöhnlichen Art überdurchschnittlich hübsch zu finden. Sympathie erlangt sie in dagegen unvergleichlichem Maß durch ihr herzliches Lächeln und den Schalk in der Stimme. Ansonsten könnte man sie auf der Straße auch gut übersehen. Bei ihrer kleinen Statur sind es besonders die Beine, die etwas kurz geraten sind, was die Hüften eher breiter wirken lässt. Die Taille ist weich geformt, aber nicht stark ausgeprägt, womit sich letztlich die ganze Erscheinung beschreiben ließe. Auch die schmalen Schulter und Oberkörper machen keinen runderen Eindruck daraus. Immerhin, ihre Hände sind zwar klein, aber schön geformt (wenn da nicht immer irgendwelche Farbreste zu finden wären) und ihr Hals zierlich anzuschauen. In ihrem Haar kann man seit einiger Zeit an manchen Tagen eingebundene Satinbänder in weiß und blau sehen. Hin und wieder trägt sie einen Tuchbeutel mit sich herum, aber Taschendiebe werden ernüchtert feststellen, dass die drei kleinen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel meistens karg gefüllt sind. breit.JPG|Rachnel in Kilkerry (Mit der Dunkelmondblume) screenshot_142_2.JPG|Krieg und Liebe (Arathi) screenshot_136.jpg|Exkurs nach Darnassus DSC_2915.JPG|Vom Wildfang... screenshot_130.jpg|...zur braven Magiestudentin? Karikatur Sanktum2.jpg|Freundliche Leihgabe der Spielerin hinter Julia Morgentau Gartenspiele.jpg|Neckischer Novizengarten ArkaneGeschosse3.JPG|Trockenzaubern ...VOM WESEN Rachnel ist - bei aller freundlicher Naivität - eine Tochter Menethils. Sie ist nicht besonders kräftig, aber erstaunlich ausdauernd. Obwohl sie längst nicht so zäh ist, wie sie vielleicht gerne wäre, strotzt sie doch vor Lebensfreude. Sie schätzt den Mut und die Stärke anderer und verteidigt ihre - leider oft spontanen und undurchdachten - Entscheidungen mit dem berüchtigten Sturkopf der Hafenbewohner. Praktische Arbeit liegt ihr und langes Herumsitzen fällt ihr schwer. Nur in freier Natur nimmt sie sich manchmal etwas Zeit und Ruhe. In den Sümpfen hat sie gelernt, aufmerksam auf ihre Umgebung zu achten und der Seehafen war Quelle und Erfüllung ihrer unstillbaren Neugier. Die Welt um sich herum betrachtet sie meist unkompliziert und Verwirrungen geht sie lieber auf den Grund, als aus dem Weg. Was sie aus Menethil nicht mitgenommen hat ist das Misstrauen in ihre Umwelt. Sie hat sich einen Teil ihrer kindlichen Gutgläubigkeit erhalten und selbst Menschen, die ihr unheimlich sind, unterstellt sie selten etwas Schlechtes. Meistens versprüht sie Freundlichkeit und gute Laune. Die Erfahrunge zeigte ihr, dass das auf andere abfärbt und damit hätte man ja schon etwas Gutes getan an diesem Tag. Woran sie in ihrer neuen Lebenssituation mittlerweile arbeitet ist der Umgang mit Adel, hochrangigen Magiern oder anderen Autoritäten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie selten die richtige Anrede findet, ist sie völlig unbedarft was Etikette angeht. Bei der Bemühung um Höflichkeit kam meistens irgendein Kauderwelsch heraus. Ob sich das bessert? Sie scheut denn Alltag und die Entscheidungen des Erwachsenseins und liebt ihre Freiheit. Was das angeht fehlt ihr einige Reife, die man für ihr Alter erwarten sollte. Ungewissheit macht ihr die größte Angst und sie würde es sich dreimal überlegen, bevor sie gezwungenermaßen jemals eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen würde. Das Leben in Menethil war für Rachnel vergleichsweise beschwerdefrei und obwohl sie sich auf neue Herausforderungen freut, könnte sie bald einsehen müssen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten weit überschätzt. Oder es zeigt sich doch noch die Zähigkeit Menethils. Auf die ein oder andere Weise. Aktuell scheint sie sich aber für ein ernsthaftes Magiestudium entschieden zu haben. Darin legt sie einen bisher ungekannten Ehrzeig, gar eine Spur von Disziplin an den Tag. Was man munkelt (Steht für Erweiterungen zur freien Vergügung) *Rachnel wurde in Sturmwind zum ersten Mal kurz vor dem Weißwachtturnier gesehen. Niemand weiß, woher sie kam. *Rachnel kommt aus Menethil. Weiß jeder, weil sie's jedem auf die Nase bindet. *Rachnel? War das nicht das Mädchen mit den bunten Tüchern? *Rachnel? Nein, die hat doch unter der Hand Kraut verkauft. *Rachnel ist eine junge Novizin der Magierakademie. *Rachnel verschleiße ihre Lehrmeister wie kein anderer Novize. "Die Färberin" soll bald niemand mehr unterrichten wollen. Warum nur? *Rachnel hat doch mit diesem jungen Dichter angebändelt, oder? Verhext hat sie den, der will sie glatt ehelichen! *Rachnels Eltern sollen von der Turtelei alles andere als begeistert sein. *Rachnel kennt schamlose Zwergenlieder. *Rachnel soll heimlich in einer Spelunke kellnern. Heimlich? Wie soll man denn heimlich kellnern? Gar nicht, sie soll stiller Teilhaber sein. *Rachnel soll sich den lieben langen Tag in den Hügeln von Sturmwind herumtreiben. *Rachnel soll eine Vorliebe für Gilneer haben, sie umgibt sich jedenfalls ständig mit welchen. Was? Rachnel hat in Wahrheit panische Angst vor Worgen. *Rachnels freundliche Naivität soll nur Theater sein, sie wüsste ganz genau, wen sie wie und warum um den Finger wickelt. Zitate von und über Rachnel (Steht für Erweiterungen zur freien Verfügung) "Mein Vater ist ein Ehrenmann! Und meine Mutter... naja, die hat einen geheiratet." - Rachnel - "Wo ist das Mädchen schon wieder? Es wird Zeit, dass sie erwachsen wird. Etwas Anständiges lernt und aufhört, herumzustromern!" -'' Navaeh Galdafei -'' "Novizin Galdafei, zieht Euch Schuhe an. Sofort!" -'' Erzmagierin Vermilion -'' "Sie ist speziell." ''- Merwyn McHannigan - '' "Hinreißend? Er findet sie hinreißend? Hat er sich die graue Maus mal genau angesehen?!" - Bibliotheksschreiber - "Rari ist so süß! Die möchte man am Liebsten den ganzen Tag nur knuddeln und drücken und liebhaben! Außerdem kümmert die sich sehr gut um einen. " - Justine A. Winter "Rach is' sympathisch, zuverlässig un' nich' auf'n Kopf gefallen. Somit also eigentlich schon 'n Haufen mehr als die meis'n in dieser Stadt... Gibt sich manchma' scheu, aber sie kann auch anders." *die Südländerin nickt noch sachte, und schlendert dann auch schon weiter* - Laleh "Lee" LeChuck "Is' ganz nett. Und's sag'ch nich' oft. Eine von den'n, die wirk'n als wär'n'se noch nich' ganz erwachs'n. Aber die's dabei nich' so unglaublich nervig." - Fionur Berrigan "Rachnel ist ein Schmetterling, der durchs hohe Gras läuft weil er sich noch für eine Raupe hält. Aber wenn sie einst fliegt, wird sie nach den Sternen greifen." - Lennaye Daidannen "Miss Galdafei ist ein wenig.. pingelig.. es war bloß eine kleine Flamme in der Taverne. Also bitte.."'' - Selcinia Feuersturm -'' "Sturmwind verändert Menschen. " ''- Rachnel -'' "Rachnel scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, aber auch sehr ängstlich. Ich glaube, sie fürchtet mich und ist bemüht immer zu Lächeln, obwohl es ihr meistens nicht sonderlich gut gelingt. Wobei ich Rachnel gerne einmal ehrlich lächeln sehe möchte... und kommt es nur mir so vor, oder erinnert sie Euch auch an einen langen Wildhammer?" ''- Luzula Siedefaust'' ' - Medger "Samson" Cerwyn "Und pass auf dich auf, ja?" - "Wie immer." - "Eben." - Lennaye Daidannen und Rachnel "Rachnel hat diese ganz besondere, herzliche und erfrischende Art an sich. Aufrichtig mit sich selbst und mit ihrem Umfeld, selbst wenn es manchmal nicht angemessen sein könnte, es auch gleich direkt zu sagen. Aber wie dem auch sein mag, es kann nur richtig sein sich selbst nicht zu belügen und in Rachnel steckt Großes, auch wenn sie das selbst vermutlich noch gar nicht weiß." - Katore Schwarzhaupt "Es geht Euch nichts an, was ich von ihr halte. Verschwindet." - Alethan Meldren Fähigkeiten In den Abstufungen: unfähig - unerfahren - kaum erfahren - solide erfahren - fachkundig - kompetent - meisterlich - vollendet ''* Waffen Die meisten Gattungen unfähig Bogen - solide erfahren * Zauber Diverse Novizen- und Lehrlingszauber Neu entdeckte Neigungen * Sprachen Muttersprache - Gemein Zwergisch - solide erfahren Darnassisch - Handvoll Worte, Hände und Füße * Berufe Pflanzenkunde - solide erfahren (je nach Region) Pflanzenkunde (Färbepflanzen) kompetent Färberhandwerk - meisterlich * Talente Schwimmen - kompetent Reiten - unerfahren Heraldik - kaum erfahren Diplomatie - leidig geprüft und durchgefallen * Sonstiges Kellnern - solide erfahren (Altstadtniveau) Soziales Umfeld (Spielercharaktere) '''Familie: Gaveyn Galdafei (Vater) Navaeh Galdafei (Mutter) Arcaynas Düsterherz (Verlobter - "Mein Dichter, mein Schafspelzfrosch.") Der engste Kreis: Calliope Manolis ("Du blonder Zitronendrops.") Cornellius Rabenacker (†) ("Auf deinen vefluchten Mut einen Schluck.") Julia Marie Morgentau (Sie legte das Fundament) Lady Jouroné von Weißwacht ("Duhuu, Mylady?") Merwyn McHannigan ("Kannst du singen, Merwyn?") Reeka Wilson und Illann McCallaghan und ihre quirligen Kinder Sally Harms (Fröscheküssen unter'm Kai - Kindheitsfreundin) Geknüpfte Bande und Begegnungen: Aedre von Schärf - ("Für so viel Temperament braucht man auch mehr als einen Namen.") Aenna Merrit - ("Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo du gelandet bist.") Alethan Meldren - (Mentor und Misantrop) Angrom Donnerkeil - (Unvergessen - "Manche ewigen Wahrheiten sollten nur unter Eingeweihten von Mund zu Ohr gehen.") Antonius Lambert von Mariengrad - ("Wenn die Schlacht am heißesten tobt, such dir einen Anker.") Armest Gerion Cassius Baron von Kaltersstein - ("Ihr habt ihn doch erst in diese Hölle geschickt!") Arrjarl Federhammer - ("Hihi, er hat 'Wassermädchen' gesagt.") Cainen Winchesting - ("Ein wahrer Magier trägt Spitzhut." - Die Legende vom Schwarzen Hengst) Cinaedh Fanlem - (Ein sturer, gutherziger Chaosmagnet. Mit einem zweiten wurde es kritisch) Conradt von Lahire zu Silberwogen - ("Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen ehrlich und unverschämt. Den kenn' ja selbst ich." - Tut sie nicht.) Ethan Connor Sevren - ("Ihr? Ein Schwächling? Ist ja lächerlich!") Fionur Berrigan - (Whiskey aus Thelsamar) Sir Gedeon Barrisson - ("Ein echter Ritter.") Georgiana de Jarjayes - ("Du wirst vermisst. All dein Wissen, all deine Herzensgüte, all dein Wesen.") Junaa (Junchen) Brackenhall - ("Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich.") Justine A. Winter - ("Sag das doch nicht so laut! So entstehen Gerüchte.") Kalinda Frey - ("Spielt auf. Spielt auf!) Kalwyn Cord & Susanna Gray - (Wie das Leben spielt.) Lee - ("Gsss! Erzähl mir doch so'was nicht. Jetzt muss ich 'was damit anfangen.") Lennaye Daidannen - ("So gut zu wissen, dass Ihr in der Nähe seid.") Liljane Boucher - ("Sie zu verstehen ist überraschend unheimlich.") Luise Hellsicht - (Der Vorhang fällt und alle Fragen offen) Luzula Siedefaust - ("Es gibt Dinge, die sind einfach wie sie sind. Nur ''sie passt nicht recht hinein.") Medger 'Samson' Cerwyn (†) - (''Einmal ein Widder. Jetzt ein schwarzes Tuch am Türbogen) Nathyan Cynar von Bradshaw - (Mit Leichtigkeit flaniert, ins Ungewisse gegangen.) Nevex Knobels - (Ein Gnom schaut voraus.) Othar Faroth - (Meister Faroth. Ein Mann, ein Wort.) Orithil Krähenflug - ("Laub unter Euren Füßen.") Paisley Keynes - ("Mein Wort darauf.") Rosemarie Adelheid von Vermilion-Sonnenseele - (Ein Tor zu neuen Welten - "Meine Unterstützung habt Ihr so oder so.") Roseli Hardson - ("Wo sind nur deine Zeilen?") Sir Tellos van Haven - ("Wisst Ihr, diese Frage hat mir wirklich noch niemand gestellt." - Ein Met steht noch aus.) Verkan "B-R" Silberschmied (Full of inconsistency. A face of harsh elegance, foul charme and still… a mystery lay in wait under his facial expression. ) Zaid Diaz (20 Silber für bunte Tücher) Augenblicke einer weiten Welt: Aelandra Aeslynn van Haven - ("Mir wurde gesagt, ich sollte mich hierzu nicht äußern, oh nein.") Addison S. Blackmourne Aloysia Rotfeld Arlan Löwenherz - ("Er wirkt viel zu sehr wie ein Mann, der es liebt, Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.") Ashzea Wintermond - (Wie riecht Magie?) Arvenya McCorley - (Es hätte so vieles zu lernen gegeben) Bagrin McCallum Conn Frasier - (Der ewig Reisende) Inngrîmsch Zweiklinge Jahlia Jonathan Growling - (Rotes Leder) Malcorion Steinbeißer - ("Es ist einfach Tee...") Quithas Sonnenglanz Ráhn Tito Schmidt Xolosch Eisenfaust, Sohn des Xeldorosch (und weitere Gesichter des Kilkerrytreks, des Weißwachtturniers, des Magiersanktums und Sturmwind im Allgemeinen. Da ich sicherlich jemanden vergessen habe; tragt euch gern selbst nach, wenn ihr mögt.) Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen